


Neverland

by CODE717



Series: Celebrity X-Files (Sungwoon &  Hyunbin) [1]
Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Sungwoon answers a call at two in the morning.(That Hyunbin × Sungwoon fic nobody asked.)





	1. Neverland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomingyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingyu/gifts).



Sungwoon barely closed his eyes when he hears his phone ringing softly on his side. It was a special ringtone and he knew who was already calling without looking at the caller ID. He blindly reached for his phone and answered the call with an eye open.

“Hyung.”

“Mmmm.” Sungwoon hummed trying to find a comfortable position. If it were anybody else calling him, Sungwoon would have cursed them through the seven seas already. 

“I miss you.” But then the voice flooding his ear holds so much comfort that he would gladly lose sleep just to hear more.

“Are you done practicing?” Instead of acknowledging the words, he chose to change the topic and glanced at the clock on his phone. The glare from the screen was a little too harsh than he expected. “It’s two in the morning.”

“Am I calling at a bad time?”

“Well, under normal circumstances and societal norms… yes. It’s two in the morning Hyunbin.”

“I’m sorry… I’ll hang up.”

“Hey.” Sungwoon sat up and blindly searched for his earphones. Holding the phone up was a little tiring. He found it and plugged it on his phone, he lied down holding the microphone close. “You can’t just go like that. You woke me up… it’s hard to fall back asleep again… take responsibility.” His voice was hushed afraid he might wake up his roommates who were probably tired as he was.

“What did you do today?”

“You keep tabs on me Kwon Hyunbin.”

“Yeah… well… they are other people’s photos and other people’s accounts… not yours.” It was no secret that Hyunbin goes on the internet to update himself about everything Ha Sungwoon even malicious comments he made sure to downvote, block and report . You could say he was a Cloud fan.

“Broadcast, broadcast and more broadcast… then practice.” Sungwoon recited Hyunbin could hear the distant sigh in his voice.

“Sounds exciting.” Hyunbin offered, the elder of the two stayed silent and Hyunbin basked in their shared silence.

“Everything is surreal but I get tired by the end of it… it’s frustrating… I mean… I want it but I’m too tired to enjoy some of it… how’s debut preparation going?” Sungwoon changed the topic again. Hyunbin was gonna debut soon. 

“Hectic… but you have it worse.” Hyunbin answered. He was nervous and it was tiring but he never worked so hard in his life. He wants it. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity he cannot pass up. “How’s everyone?”

“Everyone is happier than the first months… Minhyun still has his nightly phone conversations with Baekho in the living room. Jaehwan still laughs maniacally. Jisung hyung tries to take care of everyone. Woojin is opening up more and more. Guanlin is getting better. Daehwi and Jinyoung are sleep--- probably went out to eat or take a walk… they’re not in their beds.” Sungwoon said as he grabbed a cloud plushie from his side and turned on his cloud night light.

“So, you’re alone in your room?”

“Yeah, unless they have an invisibility cloak and is hiding somewhere.” Sungwoon chuckled at the thought.

“Still not sleepy?”

“No. Tell me about your team. How’s Taehyun hyung?” 

“You’re in the same group.”

“Yeah… well, he only asks about Daehwi.” Sungwoon smiles a little at the thought, Taehyun doted on Daehwi when they were still filming for 101. The elder might be a little infatuated than he’d let on.

“He’s fine. I guess. He leads the practices and teaches me a lot.” Hyunbin replied as he recalled the many times Taehyun asked him to repeat the routine from the top letting out comments here and there.

“Well, you’re not exactly a dancer.”

“I’m a singer now thanks.”

“I love your voice.” Sungwoon loves Hyunbin’s voice. There was a certain charm to it like he could drown into it and let him drift away, somewhere far away.

“I know… you told me I just needed to practice.” Sungwoon believes that Hyunbin has this voice and with proper training he would be great.

“And stop smoking.” Sungwoon was not really fond of smoking. Aside from being a health hazard, it destroys one’s voice in the long run. He loves Hyunbin’s voice so, he will do anything he can to continue hearing it.

“And I did.”

“Promise?”

“Got so stressed earlier I nearly lit one… but then you took my lighter.”

“It was cool… I liked it.”

“It’s my favorite… my dad gave it to me.” His father gave him the lighter a week after he found the pack of cigarettes in his room. You decide for yourself. He remembered him saying as they smoke at the balcony one night. 

“You should’ve told me.” If Sungwoon knew that Hyunbin’s father gave it he would have not asked for it.

“Keep it.”

“I take it everywhere with me.” I take a piece of you everywhere with me.

“You should… you’ll never know when you need one… still not sleepy?”

“No.” Sungwoon answered. He wanted to talk to the younger as much as he can. He missed his voice. He missed him. Sleep be damned.

“How’s Seongwoo hyung?” Talking about their friends made from the program and respective members is a common topic for them they gladly indulge.

“I don’t know if the dude is just too dense or what but Jihoon has this huge crush on him that’s just impossible to miss.” Sungwoon said his ears perking up at the mention of his fellow member. 

“Daniel hyung?” Hyunbin asked reluctantly.

“Likes dragging me around and hugging me every chance he could get.” Sungwoon answered nonchalantly. Sungwoon enjoyed Daniel’s company and loves the attention given by him but it was purely platonic the last time he checked. Kang Daniel is pretty much aware of Kwon Hyunbin’s existence in Sungwoon’s life and the role he plays.

“I wouldn’t blame him… I’d hug you all the time if I could.” Hyunbin answered and he means it. If he could he would keep Sungwoon in his embrace, forever if the universe permits.

“He dotes on Jihoon on most days.” Sungwoon added. Daniel doted on Jihoon if he is not busily keeping Sungwoon by his side.

“If Seongwoo hyung continues to be oblivious he’s gonna lose Jihoon. Doesn’t he like him?” 

“I haven’t really asked… but he teases Jihoon a lot… and asks for Jihoon’s company more often than not. They tend to sit together when the cameras are off. I did ask what he thinks of Jihoon but didn’t really get an answer because we were hauled off to the stage.” But Sungwoon will ask Jihoon first now that he thinks of it. He might be overthinking it.

“And Seongwoo hyung doesn’t notice Jihoon blushing or flustered when they look at each other?” 

“You noticed?” Sungwoon belatedly realized how dumb his question.

“It comes off onscreen I actually wonder how it is in person.” 

“I don’t know. Sometimes, I look at Seongwoo and the way he stares at Jihoon and… but if anything, I guess some of us just don’t swing that way.” Sungwoon writes it off as well maybe Seongwoo is just not into Jihoon like he makes it out.

“I’m glad I do.” Hyunbin catches Sungwoon’s drift.

“You’re an idiot.” Sungwoon smiled. “I miss you.”

“When will you be free?” Hyunbin asked.

“Not soon.” 

“Do you think we would meet at broadcasting stations?” Sungwoon smiled at the thought. There was a high chance that their comeback would coincide with JBJ’s debut. He likes the thought.

“That would be nice… I’d love that.” Sungwoon loves the thought. “I’m thirsty… I’ll grab some water keep talking.”

Hyunbin rambled on about the time he went out at dawn with Yongguk and Donghan to catch some air and eat ramyeon by the Han river. How Tolbi kind of scratched his arm the other day. The end of the line was silent save for the sound of things clacking. Hyunbin absentmindedly paused when he heard Sungwoon swallowing water. But continued when he heard Sungwoon moving again.

“You’re not gonna believe what I just saw…” Sungwoon said in a hushed tone. Hyunbin heard a door close.

“You know I’d believe you even if you say you’re 187cm.” Hyunbin tried to match Sungwoon’s excitement.

“In my heart, I’m 188cm.”

“Taller than me?”

“Taller than you.” Sungwoon chuckled and continued where he left off. “Do you want to know or not?”

“You know I’d like to know everything about you… woah… I sound like a stalker… so, what did you see?”

“Ong Seongwoo and Park Jihoon on the couch.” Sungwoon said his excitement hardly concealed.

“They saw you?” Hyunbin asked then belatedly realized he would have heard them if they did.

“They were sleeping. Jihoon’s head was resting on Seongwoo’s chest.”

“Hyung your ears are red.” Hyunbin teases Sungwoon. He was sure that the elder’s ears were red as he tends to when he is excited and embarrassed about something.

“No… no they’re not.” Sungwoon answered weakly while holding on to his ear. “Anyway, they looked cute. I wish we could do something like that… I… I want something like that too.”

They stayed silent for a moment and Sungwoon settles in his bed again. “Sing for me.”, he says softly.

Hyunbin was silent, he clears his throat and starts singing.¹ 

오 잊지마 난 믿을 거야  
_Oh don't forget, I believe_

언젠간 니가 다시 돌아올 것을  
_That one day you will come back again_

때론 그리움으로  
_When sometimes you are tired_

지칠 땐 한번 크게 울지 뭐  
_By nostalgia then just cry loudly_

언제든 누군가 필요하다 느끼면  
_If you feel sometimes that you need someone_

그냥 창문을 열어  
_Simply open the window_

널 향해 두 팔 벌린  
_My arms open towards you_

한 사람이 여기 너를 기다리고 있어  
_One person is waiting for you_

It was rough on the edges but Sungwoon loved it just the same.

“Hey, come down.” Hyunbin said and Sungwoon slightly wakes. By unwritten rule, Sungwoon asking Hyunbin to sing over the phone is him asking to be lulled to sleep.

“No way.” He said as he tries to process what was happening. He was on the edge of asleep and awake. 

“My car is XXXX-XXX, the black one.”

“No way Kwon Hyunbin what the fuck. I’m dressed for sleep.” Sungwoon said his arm across his eyes, refusing to believe that his boyfriend is downstairs and asking him to come down.

“The car is not locked so just come in.”

“What the fuck Hyunbin.” He said as he grabbed his hoodie, Hyunbin’s hoodie, and jogging pants. He grabbed his wallet, keys, “I’m hanging up. Wait for me.”

“I’ll always wait for you.” Hyunbin said before the call ends.

“You know this is dangerous.” Sungwoon said as soon as he closes the door. The car was parked a few blocks away from their dorm. Hyunbin wore a white shirt underneath his red and black flannel and black jeans. Either he was sleepy or a bit buzzed but Hyunbin looked exceptionally good tonight. His hair unstyled and soft but then when did he not looked good.

“Did someone follow you?” Hyunbin asked as he looks back for anyone that might have followed him. Precautions.

“No… I don’t think so.” Sungwoon answered while Hyunbin leans in taking him by surprise. “What are you doing?”

“Buckling you up.” Hyunbin said as he buckles Sungwoon up.

“Why?”

“I’m kidnapping you.” Hyunbin said while placing a kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek.

“I have schedules tomorrow Hyunbin.” Sungwoon whined as he reached for the buckle.

“No you don’t. You’re free for two days.” Hyunbin said stopping Sungwoon from unbuckling.

“I’m free for two days?” Sungwoon asked in disbelief.

“Yeah. It’s the only chance I’ll ever get so I’m risking everything.” Hyunbin grinned at him as he starts the car.

“You really are something.”

“Thank you. Why don’t you sleep, it’s gonna be a long drive.” Hyunbin handed Sungwoon a blanket from the backseat.

“Where are you taking me?” Sungwoon asked as he made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. 

“Second star to the right, and straight on ‘til morning.”

“Thank you Peter.”

“No problem Wendy. Sleep.”

“Have I told you I love your voice?” Sungwoon murmurs into the blanket.

“Almost every chance you get.” Hyunbin replied and glanced at Sungwoon. The elder naturally drifted off. He puts on some music Sungwoon likes listening to before going to sleep.

“Second star to the right, and straight on ‘til morning.”

***

Sungwoon comes to, an arm around his waist and soft breathing against his neck. He smiles and slowly turns to face the man whose embrace he is in. He scattered soft kisses across Hyunbin’s face and placed their foreheads together. He feels the arm around him tighten and pull him close.

“Good morning.” Hyunbin lazily hummed and placed a soft kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek. Sungwoon giggled and pulled back to take a look at Hyunbin’s face, the latter still had his eyes close.

“I missed you.” Sungwoon whispered as he ran his fingers on Hyunbin’s cheek.

Hyunbin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sungwoon, hand also cupping the other’s cheek. Sungwoon closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He pulled the elder close and captured his lips into a gentle kiss, soft and longing. They kiss until they ran out of breath. When they pull apart they were giggling, Hyunbin pulled Sungwoon to lay on top of him. 

Sometimes, Hyunbin wonders if Sungwoon is real. As he looks at him, the sun softly hitting his skin, he wonders and even though in secret, he gets to call him his.

Sungwoon placed a kiss on Hyunbin’s forehead. 

“Where are we?”

“Second star to the right, and straight on ‘til morning.” Hyunbin says as he slowly sits up and Sungwoon straddles him. He placed his chin on the crook of Sungwoon’s neck. Hyunbin holds him tighter and breathes him in. They stay in position until Hyunbin thinks of the breakfast he’d planned “Breakfast?”, he murmurs into the pale skin.

“Can’t we sleep in?” Sungwoon whined as he softly tousles Hyunbin’s hair, an action that makes the latter sleepy.

Hyunbin chuckled and softly pried Sungwoon from him. Sungwoon tried to hold on to him but gave in eventually. He softly falls in bed while Hyunbin gets up.

“Come.” Hyunbin held his hand out for Sungwoon to pull. Sungwoon stood up and hugged Hyunbin. He clung on to him all the way down to the kitchen.

He watched Hyunbin move around the kitchen, arms wrapped around the younger, his chest to his back.

Hyunbin carried two plates and led them out to the garden. Sungwoon finally lets go of Hyunbin as he placed the plates on the table.

“Oh my… where are we?” Hyunbin smiled as he sees Sungwoon look over the bushes of flowers, pinks, blues, reds, lavenders and yellows. The mountain and trees framing Sungwoon was enough to make Hyunbin’s heart skip a beat. The image would forever be etched in his mind.

“Second star to the right, and straight on ‘til morning.” Hyunbin answered as he placed the cups of hot chocolate on the table and picked up a hanging basket of petunias and put it in the middle of the table. How he wish it was Neverland but it was just a secluded pension just outside of Seoul with a great view and tons of flowers in bloom.

“They’re beautiful.” Sungwoon says breathlessly as he sits and touches the flowers. 

“You’re beautiful.”, Hyunbin says and he means them as he looks at Sungwoon who dismisses it with a small chuckle. What would he give to stay like this forever.

They were seated by the swing after finishing their breakfast of eggs, bacon and muffins. Sungwoon’s head on Hyunbin’s lap, the younger petting the older’s hair. 

“What are we going to do next?” Sungwoon asked eyes closed, basking in the feel of the cool wind, smell of the blossoms and Hyunbin’s touch.

“What do you have in mind?” 

“You... know what I want but… it can wait. Just like this is fine for now.” Sungwoon sits up and Hyunbin places an arm around his waist then pulls him close to his side.

“You sure it can wait? There’s nothing, no one here but us.” Hyunbin whispered hotly in his ear, softly biting it and placing wet kisses on Sungwoon’s neck.

“Let’s take this upstairs.” Sungwoon said hushed and breathless.

***

“You’re such a tease.”

“We have all day… there’s no need to rush.” Hyunbin said as he looked at Sungwoon sitting on top of the counter.

“But we just ate breakfast.” Sungwoon whined as he handed Hyunbin the spatula. Dessert making was not really on his list considering how he felt just a few minutes ago. His cheeks were still a little flushed if it was any indication.

“Later… I promise.” Hyunbin places a kiss on his nose as he stands in between the elder’s legs.

“We were doing okay earlier. I mean I was finally relaxed and trying to nap...” Sungwoon says as he places his arms around Hyunbin’s waist and buries himself in Hyunbin’s chest. The position was hardly ideal but physical contact is something Hyunbin found out Sungwoon constantly needs especially in an unfamiliar place.

“I’ll just finish this up and we’ll go watch a movie or something.”

“Do you have ‘About Time’? Junhyuk hyung says it’s good.” Sungwoon asks as he closes his eyes.

“Netflix probably do.”

***

After putting the dessert on the fridge, they ended up on the couch to watch the movie². Sungwoon seated on Hyunbin’s lap, Hyunbin caging him with his arms. 

Somewhere along the way Hyunbin felt Sungwoon shaking followed by sniffling and some small sobs. “Hyung… are you crying?”

“You’re crying too.” Hyunbin was too. His tears falling like a dam. His voice a little hoarse.

“I just remembered my dad.” He answered after that part in the movie about the lead and his father.

“I remembered my grandfather.” Sungwoon answered back while wiping his tears.

“Hyung…” Hyunbin called as he pulled Sungwoon closer to him, movie forgotten and placed his chin in the crook of Sungwoon’s neck.

“Hmmm?” Sungwoon acknowledges and places his hands on top of Hyunbin’s.

“You know I’m always here.” 

“And I’m also here.”

Hyunbin would not have bothered to go out this far if it were not for the things he had been hearing from Taehyun and the other members of Wanna One that he kept in touch with. They both needed a break ever since the show ended, they have not had time to think about anything with Sungwoon debuting and his company setting him up on projects left and right and his own debut that still felt surreal.

“It’s… it’s been hard lately...” Sungwoon says as he played with Hyunbin’s fingers his tears already dried.

“Hey Hyunbin…” He calls out as he turns and looks at Hyunbin his arms wrapping around the other’s neck.

“Hmmm?”

“Don’t hate me please.” Sungwoon says as he hides his face from Hyunbin placing his chin on Hyunbin’s shoulder.

“Why would you think that?” Hyunbin asked as he placed a kiss on Sungwoon’s neck.

“Just… it’s just no matter what I do… people hate me. It’s never enough.”

“And there are people who loves you.” Hyunbin says as he held him tighter. He saw them, the hate comments and everything that came in between. Most of them irrational and just purely illogical. Not like he does not see his, some hold water but the ones for the elder just does not make sense. But he saw them too, the amount of love they are giving the older. He was thankful for that. However, more than anything, they needed someone who would always be there, an anchor to keep them grounded.

“I’ll be here.”

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

They do not know for how long they were like that Sungwoon now fully straddling Hyunbin. Hyunbin notices a certain song play in the background.

“I love this song³.” He heard it many times before, has seen the movie a few times but he still cries at that certain scene.

“What does it say?” Sungwoon asks. Hyunbin then proceeds to translate the song to Sungwoon.

“How long will you love me?” The older says as he looks up into Hyunbin’s eyes.

“As long as the stars are above you… longer if I may.”

They kiss. They wish they could stay like this. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹[ 너의 집 앞에서 (Kim Bumsoo) - Ha Sungwoon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gotj1yVThn0)  
> ² [ About Time, 2013 ](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2194499/)  
> ³ [How Long Will I Love You, Jon Boden, Sam Sweeney and Ben Coleman](https://youtu.be/iQop_qs4xV4)


	2. Epilogue

“Sungwoon hyung!” Jihoon said surprised upon seeing Sungwoon coming into the living room. He was holding a bag of chips still in his pajamas at one in the afternoon. “Where have you been? Jisung hyung said you just disappeared.”

“He didn’t tell you where I have been?” Sungwoon asked as he looked at the younger.

“No… I was slightly worried.” Jihoon muttered as he looked at the older. 

“I informed him where I was… he probably forgot to tell you. I’m sorry if you got worried… I see you’re the only one that didn’t go home.”

“I didn’t go home… you look different hyung. Where have you been?” Jihoon was studying him from head to toe. He does not quite remember that navy blue hoodie that was definitely bigger than the older. The sleeves were past his hands and well, he looks like it could swallow him whole any minute.

“Different?” Sungwoon did not really know what would be different with him as he rubbed the back of his neck with his sweater paw.

“You look… refreshed?” Jihoon said in conclusion. Refreshed was a way to put it. He did feel lighter and better. The things they did and said back at the pension did a number on him, probably some sort of catharsis and Sungwoon was thankful for it. He does not think a time for that will come soon with his schedules and Hyunbin’s schedules coming up. They barely had the two days.

“Hey, Jihoon, how about pizza for lunc—” Seongwoo paused mid sentence as he enters the living room in his white shirt and black sweatpants, busy toweling his hair dry. “Sungwoon hyung.”

“Sungwoon hyung what’s that on your neck?” Jihoon asked pointing at the elder. Seongwoo locked eyes him. Sungwoon quickly covered his neck, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Pizza sounds fine. Just no pineapples. Please.” Sungwoon says quickly as he passes over Seongwoo and into his room, closing the door a little fast and a little too loud.

He needed to call Hyunbin and give him a piece of his mind. He clearly reminded him not to put any marks, his neck of all places.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
